


Home Is Where The Heart Belongs

by dipdab



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipdab/pseuds/dipdab
Summary: A drabble for the Wondertrev DrabblethonPrompt: A Place To Belong (Oct 9th)





	Home Is Where The Heart Belongs

_**Day 1 -  October 9th: A Place to Belong** _

 

He’s been a soldier for so long he’s forgotten what it’s like to live. For too long it’s been about making it to the next day, or looking over his shoulder to the point it becomes second nature, should anyone figure out who he is and what he does. It’s been about waking up to a cold bed in an unfamiliar city, not having a place he could call his own or someone he could share his life with or put some roots down with, in fear that it was stripped from him in an instant. War was ugly. War was cruel.

Until now.

Now, the war is over, and he is thrust back into the world he once knew before all of this, when life was normal, simple- a feeling almost foreign to him, but damn he can’t wait to figure it all out again.

It’s still early. The sun has yet to rise, but despite that his body is warmed by the woman laying next to him. Her breathing’s even and he watches her silhouette rise and fall rhythmically- it’s enough to almost lull him back to sleep, but he fights against the pull. He wants to savour this moment, and maybe even dream about the future they might have. He can do that now.

What he doesn’t want though is to get too ahead of himself, but he’s hopeful that he may get to experience the things he told her about that night they danced in the snow. He wants all of that with her- well, except the growing old together part. He knows that part is impossible for one of them, but he doesn’t dwell on that detail too much when they can have everything else.

She must feel his gaze on her as she begins to stir. He rarely gets to watch her wake from sleep seeing as she’s the early riser- he used to consider himself an early riser too until he met her, so he tries his best to commit every detail to memory.

“You’re up early.”

Her voice is husky when she wakes, and that alone is enough to convince him to do this more. He feels her body arch into him as she stretches, and he can’t help but wrap an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

“Not tired.” he fibs, muttering softly against her skin before pressing a kiss against her forehead.

“Liar.” She says with a smile. He feels her arms wrap around his shoulders until her hands meet, where they begin to play with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. “If that is the case, and we have all of this extra time, what exactly is the plan?”

His eyes glance at her mouth before meeting her gaze, unable to hold back a smile, “Breakfast.”

She laughs, “And then?”

“And then whatever we want.” He says before leaning in to capture her lips.


End file.
